


Nights

by donntlookatme



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, may contain feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm at it again posting shameless Juhaku porn. I think we all need it after what happened in chapter 280. Originally this was a birthday fic for a dear friend of mine, so I decided to post it here as well, because why not. Have fun, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikarimew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/gifts).



> I'm at it again posting shameless Juhaku porn. I think we all need it after what happened in chapter 280. Originally this was a birthday fic for a dear friend of mine, so I decided to post it here as well, because why not. Have fun, I guess.

“ _ Hakuryuu. _ ” 

  
  


He hears the soft whisper, feels the other’s body shifting. He doesn’t protest, turning around slightly, not knowing yet what to expect from the other. 

  
  


“ _ Hakuryuu... _ ”

  
  


A soft exhale, a sigh.  _ Oh _ . So it’s that kind of night. 

  
  


They’ve slept in the same bed with Judal for the past month- ever since he agreed, ever since he finally, finally made his choice. Ever since he isn’t alone anymore. Strangely enough, he doesn’t mind Judal staying over in his bed. Somehow, it’s so much easier to relax with him now that he doesn’t have to hide anymore. Judal  _ understands _ , and that is enough to put him at ease with the other. 

  
  


Judal has always been at ease with him, but now he seems more… open. Whispering things to him into the dead of night when neither of them can fall asleep. Admitting things he’d never say to anyone, anyone but Hakuryuu.

  
  


And so Hakuryuu listened, let Judal know that it was okay- he was his king, after all, and what sort of a king would he be if he didn’t listen to his magi? 

  
  


He’s learned to distinguish Judal’s moods based solely on the way Judal calls his name, now. Sometimes, it’s quiet whispers in between Judal clutching Hakuryuu’s body and his own hair - that’s when he remembers the painful things, that’s when Hakuryuu runs his hands over Judal’s face, hair, chest soothingly and kisses him until Judal relaxes and falls asleep in his arms. Sometimes, it’s Judal calling his name confusedly as he talks, slowly works through the haze that’s his memory, the haze that’s Judal’s entire mind - Hakuryuu helps him with all of it, encouraging him and guiding him on with carefully laid questions, silently cursing Al Thamen for doing this to his magi. Sometimes, it’s Judal muttering his name in between soft laughs, prompting Hakuryuu to wrap his arms around him and kiss him until they both fall asleep.

  
  


Right now, it’s something entirely different. Right now it’s something intimate, Hakuryuu’s name a confession on Judal’s lips, confession of how much he  _ wants _ and Hakuryuu is more than willing to oblige.

  
  


That’s why he meets Judar halfway as their lips press together in a kiss, another soft sigh escaping Judal’s lips as he’s rolled over, lying on top of Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu wraps his arms around him securely, running them over his sides. 

  
  


Judal pulls away and smiles, his eyes half-lidded, affectionate.

  
  


“ _ Hakuryuu~ _ ”  Judal mumbles against his lips, smiling  in a way that makes his entire face light up. His smile is much softer than usual and Hakuryuu can’t help but kiss him again, returning a small smile of his own. 

  
  


“Judal.” he says, leaning up slightly to press a kiss against the tip of his Magi’s nose. He leans up then to kiss him properly, letting out a soft sigh of his own as he licks Judal’s lips, which open to him eagerly moments later. 

  
  


Judal seems to be glowing slightly, or maybe that’s just Hakuryuu’s imagination, running his fingers over Hakuryuu’s hair, stroking his scarred cheek. Judal likes his scars, cherishes them even, and somehow, that’s way better than any other thing he could have done.

  
  


The movements of his hands are distracted now, secondary to the movements of their mouths. Judal’s tongue swirls against his own and then slowly enters his mouth, licking over all the places he can reach, a small, pleased sound escaping into the kiss.

  
  


When they pull away, Hakuryuu feels light-headed and happy. There’s still a string of saliva connecting their mouths, which probably seems a lot more romantic to Hakuryuu than it actually is.

  
  


Judar is giggling excitedly, some of the giddiness somehow spreading through Hakuryuu as well as he smiles back, watching as Judal leans down again, lips sliding over his neck and  _ oh _ ,  _ that feels nice. _

  
  


He lets out a pleased hum as Judal nibbles at his neck, takes the skin in between his teeth and  _ sucks _ . The thought of a mark being left there in the morning makes it all the better- he tilts his head to let Judal get there easier, quietly inviting him to make more marks. 

  
  


“ _ Hakuryuuuuuu~ _ ”  Judal repeats his name happily after he pulls off his neck, leaving it full of what will be marks in the morning. Everything feels so warm and fuzzy, so  _ nice _ that Hakuryuu can only pull Judal close to kiss him again, just a simple peck on his lips.

  
  


Judal wiggles to get more comfortable then, making their crotches brush together as he shift. They both gasp, just looking at each other.  _ Gods, I must look stupid, _ Hakuryuu thinks to himself dazedly, but Judal pushes their hips together again and the thought melts in another happy gasp. 

  
  


They just stare at each other for a few seconds, looking each other in the eyes. They both know what the other is thinking, a silent agreement solidified by Hakuryuu nodding slightly.

  
  


That seems to be all the agreement they need and they shift, Hakuryuu taking off his sleeping robes while Judal fumbles with his own. They throw the clothes aside, neither of them caring much about where they land- they cling to each other the moment both of them are naked.

  
  


They kiss again, this time Hakuryuu taking the lead in the kiss as he slowly lowers them back into how they were. 

  
  


“Can we-” Judal gasps out in between the kisses, lifting himself slightly and shifting so his entrance is pressing against Hakuryuu’s dick.

  
  


Hakuryuu has to close his eyes and bite his lip for a moment, but then a small smile crosses his lips and he nods eagerly.

  
  


He motions for Judal to lift his hips up a bit, which Judal does, allowing him to slide his hand in between Judal's legs, press up against his crotch. Judal gasps delightedly, moving into Hakuryuu's hand as his thumb slides to his clit. 

 

„Ha-Hakuryuu...“ Judal coos out happily, leaving soft bites on Hakuryuu's neck, moving up to take Hakuryuu's earlobe in between his teeth and nibble at it, all the while Hakuryuu slowly moves his hand until his fingers are pressing against Judal's entrance. 

 

Judal gasps, burying his face in Hakuryuu’s shoulder. Absent-mindedly, Hakuryuu’s free hand slides into Judal’s hair, playing with the strands as he slides one finger of his other hand inside.

  
  


Judal is shivering, Hakuryuu is pretty sure, but also pressing back against the finger, drawing it in deeper. Still, it never hurts to ask, and so Hakuryuu whispers a “ _ you okay? _ ”  into Judal’s hair, for which he gets a franctic nod and fingers digging into his shoulders. 

  
  


Judal is encouraging him to keep going, so Hakuryuu doesn’t waste any time, pressing another finger in. Quiet moans slip out of Judal’s lips as Hakuryuu carefully stretches him, slipping in a third finger.

  
  


“We can- ” Judal begins just as Hakuryuu slides his fingers out, instead reaching out for a lotion he keeps behind the bed and pouring some over his fingers, then bringing his hand to his cock to slick it up. He presses another kiss into Judal’s hair before Judal sits up, his cheeks flushed and his expression dazed. For a moment, Hakuryuu is overcome by how beautiful Judal looks, hand reaching out to touch him, make sure this is real and not just a dream.

  
  


And then Judal grabs his dick, pushing it against his entrance and sinking down.

  
  


They both clutch at each other, the feeling overwhelming them both. Their foreheads press together, both of them panting loudly, trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Hakuryuu’s inside Judal and right then and there, it seems like the best feeling in the world. It probably is, even in general.

  
  


Once both of their breaths calm, Hakuryuu prepares to move, but Judal shushes him, his hand pressing against his chest gently.

  
  


“Let me,” Judal gasps out, his legs shaking slightly as he raises himself up and sinks back down. His eyes slide shut in bliss, a loud, content gasp resonating in the room. 

  
  


And then they both begin moving, Judal setting the pace and Hakuryuu meeting him up halfway, supporting his hips with his hands. Both their pants get louder, Judal lowering his body until their foreheads are pressed together again, every breath, every whisper audible to the other.

  
  


“ _ Hakuryuu. _ ”  Judal mutters in between the thrusts.

  
  


“ _ Ha-Hakuryuu, I’m- I’m all yours, I- _ ”  Judal gasps out and Hakuryuu knows he’s close, both of them are. All he can think about is how  _ good  _ he feels, how amazing the tight heat which is Judal’s insides is, how amazing  _ Judal _ is, the only person he trusts, the only person he  _ has _ .

  
  


“ _ I-I’m yours too. _ ”  he moans back, shuddering at the thrust his confession prompted. He rarely tells Judal this, but right now he needs him to hear it, needs him to know that he loves him just as much as Judal loves him.

  
  


“ _ Judal, I- _ ”  he knows he doesn’t have to tell Judal he’s close, but he does, his breath hitching when Judal moves once more, Hakuryuu’s dick sinking even deeper as Judal shudders and twitches on top of him and  _ oh _ , that’s it, seeing Judal like this is enough to send Hakuryuu over the edge with a blissful moan of Judal’s name on his lips.

  
  


They both lie still for a moment, their heartbeat settling back into normal and the wild excitement turning into calm and peace. 

  
  


Hakuryuu pulls out of Judal, turning them over so they’re on their sides and throwing a blanket over the both of them. Judal’s hands immediately wrap around him, and he gives a content sigh as he hugs Judal close to him, pressing one last kiss against his forehead.

  
  


“Goodnight Judal. I love you.” he says with a smile, for once not worried about anything at all.

  
“ Love you too.” Judal murmurs back and lets both of their eyes close. For now, they’ll just be happy. They can deal with everything else tomorrow.

 


End file.
